Beautiful
by Engrish Spy
Summary: And What could be more beautiful than you and I falling from grace. AU perseptive on life and love


Beautiful

Uryu / Orihime

Rating: M

Wake up, medicate, again  
Ever after is a friend  
But you and I we get so high  
We never quite came down  
Ever after again

What could be more beautiful than you  
and I falling from grace  
All the things we'll never know  
so beautiful they're slipping away

Light my past on fire  
Spell it right in black and white  
A coward's here for hire

~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!

Authors Note: Excuse this pitiful attempt at a Bleach fan fiction. The story takes its name from a Thornley song and it a very pretty song. I found this while I was getting ready to write a Tokka fic. Avatar ftw! Enjoy!

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"Is it true that they are getting married?"

Dead silence fall between the pair.

"Yes," is finally whispered out slowly.

"It will be a good marriage," she said with a smile.

"You are a strange one,"

"No more strange then you are,"

Dead silence falls between the pair again.

"Will you make your outfit?" a question asked sincerely.

"Maybe?" answered slowly.

Silence fills the gap again.

"I'm going to make a pretty pink dress,"

Silence from her partner.

"Or do you think I should make a new kimono. I bet you could help me. I have some pretty summer silk that my mother left me when I was young."

"You should make a kimono. Your hands will be able to do the work most pleasingly. They are strong, yet gentle with fabric."

There is a slight nod and a smile given.

"All right we should start soon."

"Do you want some more dinner?" she asks and looks to her companion who sits behind the sewing machine he brought to her apartment.

He looks up and shakes his head and continues to push along in his project.

"Then I should just eat it," she says with a smile and pops the last piece of seaweed wrapped pineapple into her mouth and sighs at the taste.

"You sure eat some weird things," he mummers and then swears as the needle breaks.

She looks at him surprised, "I thought Ishida-kun liked my cooking?"

Looking up from replacing the needle, he looks up to see that she is not like most girls. She is not upset that he insulted her cooking. However she is more then curious to why he made that comment.

"I know what the matter is. You live on your own and you are afraid of change."

"Afraid of…C…Change?" he stammered.

She nods and then looks down at her now empty plate, "Ishida-kun is afraid of change, like I was up until a few days ago."

He looked at her puzzled at her comment. He then quickly returned to fixing the sewing machine before he could feel a warm body sitting close to him.

"You are afraid she will forget you," a soft voice murmured before leaning in and placing a whispered soft kiss on his cheek.

As quickly as it happened, she was gone. She was now washing up the dishes in the kitchen sink humming a quiet tune that seemed distant from him.

"It was a beautiful ceremony Kurosaki-kun," she glows.

"Thank you Inoue-san," the blond haired shingami replies with a slow bow.

"Do you like the kimono Ishida-kun and I made for the ceremony?" she asks.

"It is very beautiful," he replies and smiles at her as she begins to model for her.

"It's beautiful because it was made with love," she says with a small blush.

The blonde looks at the girl with a confused look.

"I know Kurosaki-kun is wondering why it was made with love isn't he?" she asks with a small smile.

He nods.

"It was because Ishida-kun helped me. Do you know that he loves me," Ichigo goes to stop her but she puts up her hand, "I know that he loved Rukia-chan more, but he loves me in his own way. He just won't admit it."

She finished her little speech and then continued down the receiving line to hug her friend's new wife leaving Ichigo confused.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asks as they sit together at a table near the back of the room.

She nods and pops a weird mishmash of food from the buffet table into her mouth. He looks at her quizzically but laughs as seems to spit it out.

"I think your right when it comes to my taste in food," she reaches for her glass of wine and gulps it down.

"I didn't say it was wrong, just weird," he says softly.

"You will love her always won't you? Just like I will love him?" she seems to want to change the subject to one that is not their favourite subject to talk about.

He makes a sour face and stays silent for a few minutes.

"It's ok. As long as your love for me is different then I can be happy as long as you know my love for you is different."

He nods and takes her hand.

They lay sweaty, tangled and panting. He is trailing lazy patterns on her back with calloused fingers. She is smiling and trying to catch her breath.

"Love can be a fickle thing sometimes," he seems to pant out looking deep into her blue eyes.

"Love is what you make of it," she replied and placed a hand on his chest.

She places her head on his shoulder and takes a deep breath.

"It's a shame that it was me instead of Rukia-chan that was your first," she said with a sigh.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his free hand as if trying to erase the stress he knew that the morning would bring. He was almost worried that she would claim that they were too drunk but his fears trailed off.

"I know you love me Uryu-kun," there was silence between the two until she finished her statement from before, "and I love you too."

"Who'd a thunk that Ishida-kun would have been a father before me," Ichigo yelled across the family clinic that had served as a house for both him and his ever expanding friends and family.

Ishida pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked at the normally angry blond. He shot him a wary look but gave him a small smile that faded slightly when a small black haired beauty came to stand next to Ichigo.

"Ishida-san, she wants to see you. She wants you to name your child." Rukia said with a soft smile.

Uryu stood from the chair he had been sitting in and slowly made his way to the room that they had put Orihime into once she had gone into labour.

Slowly drifting in he noted how the early morning light seem to catch her sweat tussled locks. He noted how she looked exhausted but her smile was strong as ever. He also noted that she was feeding a little creature at her breast, cooing over the little dark haired creations of hers.

"Uryu you came," she said with a sigh.

He pushed his glasses up his nose again.

"I didn't think you were coming. I thought that you would still be away for work. That conference you were telling me about was very important wasn't it?"

"It's not important Inoue-san," he said softly keeping some distance from the bed.

She smiled at him and then turned her attention back to the baby at her breast.

"Everything you do is important," she said faltering just a little bit but looked down at her baby.

"This is more important," he said softly but stood far from the bed.

There was a tiny sob that echoed through the room at that moment. Ishida stood still far from the bed but stretched out a hand as if trying to comfort.

"I'm sorry I'm not her," was all that was said.

"You shall marry her son," came the stern reply from the man behind the desk.

"I won't do anything she doesn't want to do. Marriage is not what she wants right now," Uryu replied looking out the window.

"She has born you an heir. An heir to the last of our kind," Ryuken shouts at his son.

"She has born a child with a high reitsu. It is not known whose power the child will take on," he said softly pushing up his glasses.

There was silence between father and son for quiet some time.

"Most likely the child will take on her power," Uryu said with a pained expression.

"Is that what you want?" Ryuken asked his son.

Ishida Uryu stood silent in the room as the power the silence had on him took hold.

"She loves you," was all the Ryuken said.

"I was thinking we should just stay the way we are," Orihime said with a laugh and pushed the orange brown hair behind her ear.

Uryu just nodded and continued to push the stroller forward as the two walked home from a day at the park for the cherry blossom festival.

"It would be better this way. We can stay as a family but then there aren't the complications of being a family," she said lightly

"If that's what you want," he replied as their child began to coo from the stroller.

Orihime stopped in their walk to her apartment and let her head hang as if in defeat. Uryu stopped as he could no longer feel her reitsu next to his.

"Orihime?" he questioned adjusting his glasses.

Tears slipped down her face and the soft sob of her cries began to float out into the open.

"Orihime, what's the matter?" he asked.

"I love you. I have loved you since the time in Soul Society. I have loved you and no one else," she said clear and sob-free.

"But I can't love you fully if you are still in love with her," she continued on.

Uryu turned and wrapped his arms around her and held tightly letting her cry tears until she pushed away at the sound of her child crying. He let her go and turned back to fuss with her on the welfare of their child.

She lay panting and tingling all over as Uryu lay by her side in the same situation. Gasping he turned to his side and began to caressed the side of her face; she smiled and did the same in turn.

"I love you," he said all of the sudden.

She broke into a large grin and then said in turn, "Finally."

The End


End file.
